Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital video signal processing system in use for broadcasting signal processing equipment in a broadcasting station, for example.
Generally, a digital video signal processing system installed in a broadcasting station is made up of individual units with different signal processing functions. In this type of the system, the signal processing may be categorized into the following three items A to C.
(A) Picture quality correction PA0 (B) Image effects PA0 (C) Image processing
Gamma (.gamma.) correction, color correction, noise reduce, contour correction
Dissolve (Dis), Super, Wipe, shrink, enlargement, rotation, chromakey
Luminance/color separation, luminance/color combining, sync separation
In a conventional broadcasting equipment, the digital processing system is assembled into a plurality of units. Each unit contains circuitry having the signal processing function as indicated by each of the above items. With such an assemblage, the larger the number of items, the larger the number of units. In this case, therefore, the broadcasting equipment becomes a large system as a whole. Design and maintenance of such a large system is complicated and difficult. Additional difficulties exist in setting up an intended system by combining those units.